Foster Home
by marble-fire
Summary: It's a place where children go when they have no where else. Although there are downsides to everything. Spamano USUK and other multiple Parings Written Inside. Gen!Flip. Human Names used.


_A/N: Okay out of all 7 story ideas that I have in mind (yes I will write seven soon, but that's way too much so I will do one at a time – or two because I have to finsh my other hetalia story -.-….okays?) this one got me writing with out stopping. It first started out as a different plot, with the same idea but it resulted to this so every one would be connected and stuff. I am trying out a different style, where each chapter it would be in someone else's view or something like it. Anyways, Hope you like! Enjoy!_

**Disclamer: I don't own hetalia or Cinderella.**

_Pairings include_: Spain/Fem!Romano, Fem!US/Uk, Prussia/Fem!Canada, Germany/Fem!Italy, and Slight Austria/Hungary (and I might add others XD)

* * *

It was raining, like the usual. The streets were all muddy from the broken pavement outside of the foster home. The trees on the sides were small and lost all of its leave as if there were never there in the first place. The sky was dark and gloomy, dark clouds covering most of the suns light that it tried to give off.

She hated it; she wanted the clouds to run off so the sun would finally come down and shine. She also wanted to leave, but on a bright sunny day with her new family.

But she was stuck here so the little girl just stared out the window, a bored expression on her olive toned face. The chair was quite comfortable, so she didn't mind, in fact she didn't want to get up from it and join the rest that were sitting by the fireplace. It was time for a _story time_ or so the foster mother has always called it. They did it when ever it was raining just to keep the children from being bored.

The foster mother was sitting on the rocking chair, book in hand, _Cinderella _and reading enthusiastically in her soft voice. Even though, the girl, Lovina didn't want to listen. She had heard this story enough to know the ending, and what was the point in that? Why would she want to listen to something where she already knew that the prince would find the servant girl in the end and get married? Besides that was how all the fairy tales she knew ended, it always did.

Lovina turned to the small group behind her, all happy and excited to hear the ending. _Idiots_ she thought, they probably heard the story as much as she did yet they were still excited.

"…And they lived happily, ever after, the end."

With that the mother slowly closed the book and took of her reading glasses. She smiled to all of the children, that same smile that was only for the children. Lovina loved that smile, although she rather not admit it. In fact, she never did, but she loved it none the less.

The foster mother was growing old; Lovina could even see the strands of white coming from her dark hair. And although her face was becoming more and more wrinkled, the smile never changed. It was always there, comforting and telling them all that she was always there for them.

No matter what.

"I want to be like the prince!" Allie, a girl with short dirty blonde hair stood up, one hand on her hip as she grinned widely.

"You have to be a boy you git" Arthur scoffed, English accent never leaving him. Lovina never knew why, she knew he was born in England but he has lived in the foster home for years, one would have thought it would be gone by now.

"No you don't! I could be the hero of the story and still be a girl!" She retorted back, leaning in front the small boys face. Her eyes were slightly slit and she held a pouting expression on her face as the boy in front of her frowned.

"But a prince is supposed to be a man! If you are a girl that would make you a princess! And princesses never save the day now do they?"

Lovina sighed, another pointless quarrel from the two. She never understood them, always fighting but they were close friends. Always together. That reminded Lovina of the trio as well, or the bad touch trio as they call themselves. Lovina thought it was a stupid name and often told them that, but they never changed it. Actually, they always seemed to be yelling it out for the world to hear whenever they went out to play.

In the trio were three boys, Francis who was the second oldest out of everyone in the foster home, eleven years old. He had blue eyes and silky blond hair that reached to his shoulders. Lovina hated him, he was a creep and she knew that he would end up being a pervert one day. She just knew it.

The next one was the stupid albino that Lovina also hated. He was older than Francis by 6 months and had an over-confidence thing going on for him. Gilbert never liked Lovina and Lovina never liked him in return, it was like a mutual agreement.

The other was Antonio, tanned, green-eyed and way too cheerful, but he was probably the only one here that Lovina could actually stand. The rest to her were extremely annoying.

"They can too! Mommy, tell him!" she heard Allie yelled, scowling at the British boy in front of her. Allie called the foster mother 'mommy', most of the foster children did, except they all have a different way of saying it.

"Mum, can you please tell her that girls can not be princes, it does not make sense!" He said, green eyes glaring at Allie, as she was doing the same.

"Alright now," The foster mother said, getting up slowly from her chair. She kneeled down in front of the two, placing a hand on both their shoulders. "Allie, girls cannot be princes…"

Arthur stuck a tongue out at Allie. Allie's glare deepened.

"But," The mother continued, "It doesn't mean that they can't save the day, all right?"

Allie's blue eyes whipped to mother, Lovina could actually_ feel_ her excitement "That means I was right!"

Mother chuckled, it was soft, just like Lovina liked it, but it came to a stop as she spoke again. "It means that you were both right"

Allie giggled happily and sat back down on the red carpet beside her twin, Maddie. They looked almost exactly the same that Lovina could barely tell them apart. One thing that helped was that Maddie carried a white bear with her. She had it since birth and she calls it the oddest of names. Lovina pondered for a bit, it usually began with the letter K. But the most common name she believed was Kumajiro, or what ever that meant. She never understood how Maddie got that name, she tried asking once, but Maddie was too shy to answer, unlike her sister.

"She named it, 'cuz she likes it!" Allied told her when Lovina had asked. Lovina tried telling Allie that wasn't much of a reason but that just got to a stupid argument between the two.

Lovina looked back at Maddie as she kept the bear close to her chest, hair slightly longer than her sisters. Lovina realized not to long ago, but if you were to actually pay attention to her features, there were some more differences in their looks other than hair and the stuffed bear she carried.

Her eyes were a soft violet, Lovina never knew a colour even existed, but it was there on Maddie's face. She also wore glasses, which would explain why Lovina never noticed her eyes until sometime ago. But that was it, other than that there only difference were their personalities.

Allie had a personality similar to Gilbert, which made it hard for Lovina to stand her. Big ego, overly-confident, loud and extremely curious traits Lovina decided to avoid. Maddie on the other hand was quiet enough for you to barely notice her. She was nice when she talked and extremely polite, but Lovina didn't talk to her as much to know a lot about her.

Allie chatted away with her twin as Maddie nodded, answering quietly as she listened to her sister.

Lovina wondered what it was like, to talk to a sibling. It's not like she doesn't have one, she knows she has one. She's just not here. Not yet. But one day Lovina would find her so she could finally meet her face to face instead of wondering what she was like.

Of course, the house has tried to look for them, Lovina's family as in. But the foster home was so small, living in the middle of nowhere and running low on budget; it was getting harder and harder for them to obtain any documents out there. But it didn't mean that Lovina was going to lose hope just yet. She had a family there, with her sister. There were just somewhere. Someplace. Anywhere.

Lovina just sighed again, having gone extremely bored from watching the rain. She hopped of her cushioned chair and sat beside Antonio. "Hola Lovi!" He smiled, green eyes squinting. His background was from Spain, which explain his tanned skin and chestnut wavy hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiot!" Lovino retorted, "My name is Lovina, dammit!"

"Lovina, language please." Foster mother said, pulling a blanket over Lili, a new comer to the foster home. She hasn't said much, but she was quiet and often helped around with the chores. Mother gently pulled it over her shoulders as she slept peacefully. The sun was setting, and they did get up early today, so Lovina was pretty tired.

"Alright…" Lovina replied, huffing slightly, "Just as long as Antonio doesn't call me that!"

"But it's so cute!" Antonio cried. Honestly, Lovina believed he had a problem with obsessing over anything cute. _Anything!_ Even a tomato, although Lovina had to admit, she loved tomatoes herself.

"Antonio," Mother started "If Lovina doesn't like it, it's not right to call her that"

"But Madre…" Antonio whined, hoping his puppy dog eyes would work. Lovino knew that he could pull one of those easily at any given moment, as if it was natural, but it almost always worked.

"Sorry Antonio, if she doesn't like it, she doesn't like it"

Almost.

"Aww, But Madre!" He whined once again, hands on his crossed-legged feet as he tried to pull that look one more time. But of course, as far as Lovina was concerned, it was futile. Mother was the only one out of anyone she knew (although it wasn't much) that could just look past Antonio pout as if it were nothing. As if she was immune, to all of them actually. But that didn't mean they loved her any less.

"Sorry Tonio but not until Lovina says you can."

Antonio pouted, disappointed. "You'll let me call you that name one day Lovina!" He smiled with a slight challenging look in his eyes.

Lovino just scoffed at that, the idiot. She just waved him off as she rested down on the carpet. Her back flat against it as she yawned noisily. She was getting tired, almost half of them were about to sleep, heck, Lovina could tell some where sleeping already.

She rolled her head to the side, her auburn hair falling slightly to her face. Stupid hair, she needed a hair cut, her hair was already near her mid-back, and it's not even straight! It wasn't curly either though, just wavy. Although if it was straight, Lovino could tell it would probably down to her lower back.

She brushed her hair off her face as she saw Gilbert tucking in his little brother with a blue blanket from the closet. His little brother, Ludwig, slept peacefully on the carpeted floor next to the fire place. His face calm and quiet.

It pissed her off.

Even though Ludwig was probably the exact opposite of Gilbert, all stern and followed the rules. He was an awkward kind of guy who didn't get to close to anyone except to Gilbert, which made sense. But that didn't mean that Lovina liked him, at all. She hated him. Just looking at him pissed her off to no end, more than his crazy brother. Either way though, she hated both of them.

The two of them were pretty close. Gilbert, as much as he hated to show it, loved his brother more than anything. Lovina couldn't understand why though. She sighed as Gilbert grabbed another blanket, this time a red one and laid down on the carpet beside Ludwig, going to sleep.

Lovina rolled onto her side, feeling the carpet with her fingers. She loved the carpet; it was extremely comfortable and soothing with its dark red colour. Everyone, well except for the adults, would sleep on the carpet rather than on their beds. Lovina knew she preferred too. Besides, her bed seemed a lot harder than the carpet anyway.

She shivered slightly; she wasn't too close to the fire place but she was too lazy to get up to grab a blanket, so she just laid there in her pink nightgown.

About to close her eyes, Lovina felt something warm surround her body. It was soft and warm and made her want to fall asleep right there but instead she looked up to see Antonio smiling.

"You looked cold so I got you a blanket"

Lovina yawned, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "Who said I was cold?"

"You were shivering a little!" He exclaimed, but then lowered his voice just so that he wouldn't wake those that were asleep, which apparently was everyone except for Francis, who put Arthur's head onto his lap, stroking his hair. Arthur would probably throw a fit if he found out about this. "Besides, Madre said it's not good to sleep without a blanket or then you'll get a stomach ache in the morning"

Lovina now was just half listening, honestly too tired to do anything. "Yeah, yeah" She whispered as she closed her eyes, tucking her green blanket to her shoulders. "Just go to sleep"

She was about to drift off when she heard him speak once again "_Buenas noches Lovi_"

This time she sighed mentally and whispered "I don't you not to call me that!"

But she got no response; the idiot was probably asleep right now. She finally closed her eyes one last time as she dreamt of the sunny skies.

_

* * *

_

_A/N I am trying to kill myself, I already have three other stories to continue, and I am very lazy, but this kept on saying 'WRITE ME! WRITE ME!" So yeah, I had to write. And I actually like the way things are turning out for this chapter :D _

_And for those wondering what the hell is going on for my other hetalia story, I AM ALMOST DONE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO DON'T KILL ME!_

_Hope you enjoyed! Review or kumajiro will be sent after you :B_

Buenas noches (Spanish) – Good Night

Side note, I was gonna make Francis the oldest (by months) but then I remembered that all of them have birthdays, so out of everyone, Prussia is the oldest since his B-day is on January :D


End file.
